motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hero 6
''Big Hero 6 ''is a 2014 American computer-animated superhero comedy-drama film directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. It is the 54th film produced by Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on November 7, 2014. Plot Hiro Hamada is a teenage robotics expert living in the metropolis called San Fransokyo, and often participates in back alley robot fights. His older brother, Tadashi, becomes concerned due to this and takes Hiro to the robotics laboratory he studies at, where Hiro meets Tadashi's friends, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax, a robot designed by Tadashi. Intrigued, Hiro decides to enroll into the school, and his new robotics inventions, called Microbots, impress Professor Callaghan, the head of the robotics program, and Alistair Krei, the owner of a robotics company called Krei Tech. As Tadashi and his friends celebrate Hiro's success, a fire starts in the exhibition hall. Tadashi enters the building to rescue Callaghan, but perishes in the fire, with Callaghan presumed dead as well. Devastated at his brother's death, Hiro isolates himself from his friends. Some time later, Hiro unintentionally activates Baymax. While trying to deactivate him, Hiro notices a microbot, which flies towards an abandoned warehouse. Hiro and Baymax follow it to the warehouse and discover that a masked man named Yokai has been mass producing Hiro's microbots. Yokai attacks the two, but they manage to escape. Afterwards, Hiro upgrades Baymax with battle armor to capture Yokai. Hiro and Baymax use the microbot to locate Yokai at a harbor, but they are interrupted by Tadashi's friends, who had been contacted by Baymax to assist them. Yokai attacks the group, but they manage to escape. The group arrives at Fred's house, where Hiro decides to further upgrade Baymax to scan the city for Yokai, as well as providing the others with super suits to help them. Baymax successfully locates Yokai on an island offshore from the city. The group arrives at the island and discovers a former Krei Tech lab, which had been the site of an experimentation with teleportation technology, which had resulted in its human test subject becoming lost in an unstable portal. As a result of this, the group assumes that Krei is a disguised Yokai. Yokai appears and the group battles him, attempting to remove his mask. They succeed and discover that Yokai is actually Professor Callaghan, who had used Hiro's microbots to survive the fire. Angered at realizing Tadashi had died for nothing, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip and orders him to kill Callaghan. The rest of the group manages to reinstall the chip, but Callaghan escapes in the process. Enraged that his friends had stopped him from achieving vengeance, Hiro leaves with Baymax. Soon afterwards, Hiro attempts to remove Baymax's chip once more, but Baymax shows Hiro several recordings of Tadashi during Baymax's development. Realizing killing Callaghan isn't what Tadashi would want, Hiro reconciles with his friends. While continuing to study the teleportation test, the group discovers that the missing test subject is Callaghan's daughter Abigail, and Callaghan seeks vengeance against Krei for his role in her disappearance. Callaghan repairs the portal and uses it to wreak havoc on Krei's headquarters, but the group arrives and manages to neutralize the microbots and overpower Callaghan. However, the portal remains open and unstable, forcing everyone present to flee. Baymax detects a still-living Abigail in the portal, and he and Hiro rush inside to rescue her. Though they succeed in recovering her, Baymax's armor is damaged. To save Hiro and Abilgail, Baymax propels them out of the portal, deactivating himself in the process. Callaghan is arrested afterwards. Hiro settles into Tadashi's old lab and discovers Baymax's healthcare chip, which contains his entire personality, located in Baymax's rocket fist. Using the chip, Hiro rebuilds Baymax and they reunite. Afterwards, the group become superheroes and continue to protect the city from other dangers. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada. *Scott Adsit as Baymax. *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada. *T.J. Miller as Fred. *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago. *Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi. *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon. *James Cromwell as Robert Callaghan. *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei. *Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada. *Abraham Benrubi as General. *Katie Lowes as Abigail Callaghan. *Billy Bush as Newscaster. *Daniel Gerson as Desk Sergeant. *Paul Briggs as Mr. Yama. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Underrated Films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films